Being an Angel
by thegruntsalot
Summary: So- not the best at stories... but i'm going to give it a shot *gulp* This story is about my own OC- Saving Angel, and his past as a child. Saving Angel is Pegasus that is not like others- he was born with a disability that does not allow him to fly, and has a problem with his eyes that make the pupils look reptilian. I do not own MLP or any characters within (only Saving Angel)


Chapter one

(Ten years before Friendship is Magic)

As young filly Applejack walked down the orchard, following her big brother Macintosh. Closely observing how to buck the apple trees without destroying the trunk (or breaking a back leg) she saw something move from under the trunk of a fallen tree that had yet to have been cleaned up from a storm a few days ago. She ignored it thinking 'It's most likely just a raccoon.' She re-focused her attention on Big Mac while he was demonstrating how to buck a tree. She than heard a small whimper, like whatever was under that trunk was hurt. Big Mac seemed to have noticed it too as he stopped in mid buck asking AJ.

"Was that y'all?"

AJ shook her head no and looked at the trunk. As Big Mac approached the trunk with caution as to not knowing what was underneath it, AJ close behind him. He lifted the trunk slowly as to not spook whatever was under it. When he moved the trunk enough for AJ to see what was under there, she saw a young colt that looked to be younger than her curled up in a ball. As she looked closer she noticed he had his cutie mark and was also covered mane to tail in scratches and bruises. The first thing to come to her mind was 'Strange' as she stared at his cutie mark of a pair of angel wing protruding from a red cross. He was a white pony, with what looked to be dreadlocks for a mane and tail style; but were coming undone from being unkempt. His mane looked to be black with blond streaks in it, but it was difficult to tell because of so much dirt and filth. The first thing she said came out in the sweetest and most soft voice to ever be uttered by any pony

"A-are y'all alright?"

He looked up at her with puffy red eyes and evident fear on his face.

"P-please d-don't hit me l-like the others."

He tried backing up in a ball that made him look smaller than physically possible. A wave of shock rose on AJ's face, not sure what to do, she looked to her brother and said "Go get granny, she might know what to do."

As Big Mac ran back to the farm to get their granny, AJ looked at the little colt "What's yer name, lil'un?" He was still looking at her with fear on his face.

"S-Saving A-Angel." He said while scooting back as AJ laid down to show him she did not want to do anything harmful to him.

"Who or what hurt y'all like that?" AJ said in a loving voice.

"I-I can't t-tell anyone he'll g-get mad again." He said trying to make himself into an even smaller ball.

As Big Mac ran up into the farm house to get their granny, AJ was still trying to get some information from the colt like where he was from, who his parents were, how long he's been out here and how he got his cutie mark at such a young age.

When Granny Smith finally got there AJ was able to get close enough to the young colt to comfort him and make sure that he was not hurt too bad; AJ told her granny what she had learned from the colt. As AJ carefully carried the colt to the hospital with Big Mac; the colt was shaking furiously, from a mixture being cold and fear. He said that it had been five days since he got lost from his parents and four days since he gained his cutie mark, he said that he was just walking through the Everfree Forest when there was a bright light and a sharp needle like pain on both his flanks.

As they walked into the hospital, the young colt started to shake even worse; he was shaking so bad that AJ was having a hard time caring him. She looked back at him and said very loving-ly "Are y'all okay?" He looked at her like he was trying to cry but did not have any tears left and said "I-I don't like h-hospitals, I'm always told t-to lie and say that I-I was hurt playing when I-I wasn't." That sentence, the sentence that was just uttered out of that colt's mouth; it had broken her heart. She stopped in mid stride and looked at him with a face of shock, fear and deep, deep sorrow for the little colt curled up on her back. She thought as she continued walking to the desk 'Who could have done this to this lil colt.' Her thought was soon interrupted by the mare behind the desk, a mare known for working at the hospital and was the nicest mare to work there; her name was Nurse Red Heart. "What can I do to help you little filly?" she said with a nice calming voice that seemed like it could put even the most hyper pink mare to sleep.

"U-um, yes, I found this lil'un in my family's apple orchard and was wandering if y'all could make sure he's not too hurt." AJ said still semi sidetracked by her thoughts.

"Okay, well follow me to the room and we'll check out the little colt." said Nurse Red Heart.

Following the nurse, AJ was still trying to reassure the little colt that the hospital is okay and he needs to tell her the truth no matter what he has been told in the past. AJ was saying that it will be okay and he does not have to worry about anyone hurting him. Setting Saving Angel down on the table he said

"P-please don't leave m-me, you're t-the only pony who has been nice to m-me."

With that being said AJ sat down next to him on the hospital bed, making sure that he is okay and that he knows she will not leave him. As the nurse looked over Saving Angel, she said that he was fine just some minor bruising and slight cuts that will heal in a couple of days. While the nurse was taking saving's blood pressure and temperature; AJ noticed something on his back. When AJ took a closer look, she saw that he was missing his left wing. AJ said something to Nurse Red Heart and she looked over his wing; she said it was a birth defect and he had apparently had it since before he was even born. When Nurse Red Heart was done looking him over AJ took the colt and placed him on her back where he snuggled up into a ball and fell to sleep. She looked at him like a mother looks at a foal, not understanding why because she is just so young; she should not feel this way at this age but cannot stop herself from enjoying this feeling of love.

Chapter two

After just a month of having Saving Angel in her family, she had noticed a few things that she had not when she first found him, one being that he had a mild Irish accent, with Saving being a Pegasus it will be a little more difficult to teach him how to fly.

This last month was better than AJ had expected, having Saving around to help and to teach him things that he should have already known; even for his age. She had to teach him how to use his mouth for most everyday activities; he had oddly tried to use his hooves for everything and had dropped a flower vase that was a family heirloom.

He had the strangest reaction when he dropped the vase, first he ran from the vase to the nearest corner and cowered in a ball so small it seemed as though a baseball would have been larger; than he started rambling words, it was too difficult to make out most of them, but AJ caught a couple of sentences, such as "Don't hit me." "I didn't mean to." "I swear it won't happen again." When AJ could not listen to his rambling no more she sat down next to him, noticing he was sobbing she tried comforting him but only got a response of flinches and squeals when she tried petting him.

AJ finally had got really worried and ran to find Granny; she said she will keep an eye on him while AJ runs to get a doctor. As AJ ran faster than she thought she ever could she came up to the hospital and found the nurse, rambling "Hurry, it's important, it's an emergency" the nurse followed her back to her home. Finding that Saving was still balled in the corner smaller than thought possible, Granny was standing there watching him to make sure he was okay. The nurse tried anything and everything to calm him down but only got the same response AJ did, She finally picked him up against his will and brought him to his bed that AJ set up the day after she found him. The nurse said that there is nothing to do but to let him calm down on his own and to just keep an eye on him, AJ sat down at the foot of the bed and watched him; not saying a thing, not doing a thing but just sat there. Big Mac came in every couple of hours to check on them both, but he still had not calmed down. After two days of sitting on the foot of the bed watching Saving, AJ had barely slept, only in the late hours of the night and for no longer than a few minutes. She was not sure whether he was sleeping or not but he had calmed down a little bit, enough for him to eat and drink. AJ got up for a minute to use the bathroom for the first time in three days, after she was done and came back to sit down at the foot of the bed she had noticed that he was not laying on the bed but was on the floor next to the bed trying to crawl under it and hide in his usual ball. She lightly grabbed him by the tail and tugged him away from the bed gently, she picked him up and put him on her back and carried him to the porch of their farm house; putting him on the swinging bench hanging from the ceiling. She sat there and looked at the orchard; he looked up at her and looked to where she was looking; after not seeing anything he asked

"What are ye staring at?"

She looked at him with a smile because he actually said something that was not out of fear, "I'm staring at mah soul, Ah'm clearin' mah head." He looked at her and for the first time ever he started to feel happy, he felt like he loved her and he found that she was the only one who had ever cared for him. He leaned over and hugger her foreleg. AJ was shocked by the sudden show of affection; she hugged him back and looked back out onto the orchard.

Chapter three

A few weeks after the incident with the vase, Saving Angel was told that he did not have to worry about it if he broke something; just that somepony needed to know that he broke it. AJ had started to understand more of what he was able to do; what his limits were and how to care for him better. A few days after the "incident" Saving started to have nightmares, when he came to Applejack first she was slightly shocked that he would go to anypony. The next morning AJ thought it would be a good idea to introduce Saving to Rainbow Dash and maybe Fluttershy if AJ could find her; but that would be for the next day, not now, now it is time for sleep.

The next morning-

Applejack was walking into Ponyville with Saving behind her; he was walking closely to her and had a somewhat scared expression on his face. When they got to town Applejack looked at Saving and said "Okay, stay close to meh 'cause there are a lot of ponies here and I do not wanna lose yah." Saving looked up at AJ and smiled. When she saw that smile; her eyes started to water with joy and happiness. Saving saw that her eyes were watering and he lost his smile, he thought he did something wrong and his face screamed of fear and sadness. Applejack noticed that he was starting to get scared "It's okay, Ah'm not sad, Ah'm happy." She said as a smile spread her face. They were almost in the middle of town when this started to happen; Applejack stood there trying to help Saving from making a scene in the smack dab middle of Ponyville. AJ picked up Saving and gently placed him onto her back while trotting to Fluttershy's newly built cottage; she did not want to have another three days of no sleep and a trembling foal that did not even want to look at food. When AJ reached Fluttershy's cottage, Saving was shaking violently and was mumbling words that where less audible than Fluttershy. AJ knocked on the door about ten times in just a few seconds; afraid that she would not be home.

After a few seconds of silence Fluttershy finally opened the door; AJ feeling relieved that Fluttershy was home walked in without a word from both of them. Fluttershy, looking confused said "Applejack? What's going on and who is that foal on your back?" AJ picked up Saving and gently placed him on Fluttershy's couch; "This is Saving Angel, I found him hiding in a fallen tree at the orchard over almost two months ago; I tried keeping him at home so he would not freak out like this, but he saw me cry of joy and mistook what my tears meant. He started to go into this tangent and I took him here thinking you could help him." Fluttershy looked at Saving with less confusion and more sorrow than ever before. Fluttershy sat down next to Saving and suddenly felt a spark of happiness; she said in words that seemed only audible to those of whom she chose "It'll be okay, you just misunderstood Applejack's emotions. You are not in the wrong, you have nothing to fear." A small smile, a smile that said 'you will never be hurt by anything' spread across her face. Saving looked up at her and slightly smiled, he felt so safe looking at her; it felt like he could be happy forever just by looking at this mare. When he felt better he looked at Applejack and said something she never thought she hear out of anyponies mouth; "I love you mama, I'm sorry." AJ looked at him and said with so much joy that her voice cracked "I love you too." She held her arms open and he ran to hug her, leaping off of the couch straight into her arms.

Chapter Four

After the slight scare for both AJ and Saving; AJ thought that it would be a better idea to go get something to eat and head home. Hopefully a less eventful lunch and a good rest for saving will keep him calmed down enough. "What do ya want fer yer lunch?" AJ asked looking back at the small colt lying on her back. "I want sweets; I have never had sweets before." AJ looked at him with slight shock in her face; 'Never had sweet before? How is that possible; when I was his age that's all I wanted- That and apple fritters…' AJ shook her head and snapped back to reality. "Sure thing hun', I know just the place!" She said with a smile.

After a few minutes of walking the came up to AJ intended destination- Sugar Cube Corner. AJ walked up to the door and opened it to reveal the bakery and all its customers. As she walked up to the line for the counter she looked back at a sleeping Saving on her back and gently woke him up; once he was finally awake she asked "What do ya want to eat?" He looked over the menu hanging from the ceiling and though for a second. "What is a cup-cake?" he asked trying his hardest to pronounce the word. She thought for a moment thinking of how to explain it when a hyper pink blur morphed out of her peripheral vision. AJ immediately forget her thoughts and told Saving that some very hyper was going to come and say "Hi" and that he did not need to be scarred at all. He looked down at AJ with a strange look and said "Okay, but I don't get what that-"

Before he could finish that statement the pink blur AJ spotted earlier was right on top of her looking at the young colt in amazement. "Oooooooooooooo- Applejack,Ididn'tknowyouhadanotherbrother!" AJ looked at her than back at saving who was more shocked than scarred of the hyper pink mare. "Hold on Pinks, before y'all go off on one of yer tangents- this is Saving Angel; he's not my brother he is just a foal- who got lost in the Everfree and stumbled into my orchard. He is also very skittish so you need to be calm around him; at least until he gets used to you okay?" AJ said with a look on her face that came off with more hatred than she actually intended. Pinkie shook her head violently in what AJ assumed was a 'yes' notion. "Okay. Hi little guy! My name is Pinkamena Diane Pie, but everyone calls me Pinkie Pie and so can you!" she said in a much calmer and quieter voice, but with a huge grin still plastered to her face.

"Hello me name is Saving Angel-"

"Ooooooooooo- That's a funny accent you got there! What is it?" Pinkie said with a quizzical look on her face.

"I think that somepony said it be Neighlic."

"Ooooooooooo- That's different! I loooove different! I think we are going to be great friends!" She said as she dashed off into the kitchen for some unknown reason.

"Well, I think that went well." AJ said looking back at Saving. "Want to try that cupcake now?"

"Yes please, mumma!" He said with a growing smile on his face.

'Apparently somepony got to him and made him smile, that's good' AJ thought with a smile on her face.

Chapter Five

After their lunch AJ checked the time to see that it was later than she thought; it turns out their lunch was more of an early dinner, with everything that happened that day it was almost six in the afternoon.

"Well Savin', y'all ready to head home now or do ya want to go see if we can find mah other friends and say hi?" AJ looked at Saving; who was cleaning up their trash.

"I want to meet more of your friends!" Saving said with a smile on his face that seemed to show more joy than that of a certain pink ponies smile.

AJ motioned saving to get on her back, but he shook his head 'no' and started to walk next to AJ trying to hold her hoof with his while walking. AJ thought that he looked so cute and could not believe that he thought of her as his mother; though unknown to AJ she was the only mother Saving had known.

His mother had died before child birth; she was hit by a carriage while trying to cross a street in Canterlot. She was on her way home from shopping and did not see the carriage that was moving furniture from one home to another. The carriage had almost stopped in time, but was about five seconds too late and hit her; she was rushed to the hospital immediately of course. She died soon after she got to the Hospital, but the doctors noticed that she was ten months pregnant; a few seconds after she died; they noticed the foal inside her was still alive. They immediately performed a C-section on her corpse and pulled out the foal; he was alive, but barely and was missing a wing (due to being two months early). He was put into the maternity ward; while they pulled all the records they could on the mother to find contact information for a husband. Once they found her records they got in contact with the husband as fast as possible and told him the news of his wife's death and the birth of his new born son.

He made his way up to the Hospital as fast as his wings could carry him; he could not believe what he was just told. He arrived at the Hospital; breathless and tried. He ran up to the check-in counter and said

"I'm - -, I was told that my wife was hit by a carriage and was here." He said trying to calm himself down.

"I'm sorry sir; your wife died almost 30 minutes ago. *a short silence between the two* But the foal she was pregnant with survived and is in the maternity ward, I can take you to him if you want." Said the mare behind the counter.

"No, I cannot see him; I would not be able to stand it- Please put him up for adoption and make sure he is seen to a good home." He said with sadness and evident regret in his voice.

The mare shook her head 'yes' and offered "I can take you to your wife- So you can say you goodbyes."

"Yes please" He said almost breaking into tears.

_(So, thought I was gonna pull an abusive father there huh? NOPE! :P This is just a taste of some of Saving's backstory- to his backstory… Backstoryception?... Anyway- More will be revealed in later chapters and it will eventually start to make since… I hope… )_

Chapter Six

Getting snapped back into reality from AJ calling his name. "Huh? wha-? W-what's going on?" Saving Angel said trying to figure out where they were. "Ya okay Sugarcube? Ya fell asleep shortly after we left Sugar Cube Corner." AJ said looking at the half awake foal on her back. "Sorry, I didn't think I was that tired." Saving said with a yawn.

Looking around Saving noticed that they were in the middle of a field a little ways from town. "What are we doing all the way out here mumma?" Saving said looking at AJ with confusion. "Look up." AJ said pointing directly upwards.

Saving looked up into the sky to see what she was talking about.

"What in Equestria-?" Saving said looking at the giant floating mansion sitting above them.

"That there, Saving; is Rainbow Dash's house." AJ said looking back at Saving with a smile.

Saving sat there on AJ's back looking up, in a stunned silence "RAINBOW DASH! ARE YA HOME!?" AJ called up to the cloud home.

"AJ IS THAT YOU!?" A voice called back.

"YEAH, COME DOWN HERE! I HAVE SOMEPONY Y'ALL WILL WANT TAH MEET!" AJ said looking back at Saving and winking.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN!" She called down.

"Just give her a minute (she can be a little lazy at times)." AJ said somewhat mumbling the last part.

After about five minutes of AJ and Saving waiting for Rainbow to come down AJ was starting to lose her patience "RAINBOW DASH! GET YER BUT DOWN HERE NOW! BEFORE I COME UP THERE AND DRAG IT DOWN MAH SELF!" AJ said looking up at the house tapping her hoof on the ground, trying to find the patience.

"There's no need to yell AJ, I'm standing right here." A voice said coming from behind the two ponies standing there.

"GAH! Don't do that Rainbow! How did ya even get down here without us noticing!?" AJ said turning around to look at Rainbow Dash.

"What? You gonna tell me you didn't notice the cloud that came from behind my house? You know those things don't move on their own." Rainbow dash said with a cockiness in here voice.

"Yeah okay, ah want ya ta meet somepony." AJ said taking Saving off of her back.

"This is Saving Angel, he is a foal ah found on mah farm. He didn't have a home so ah adopted him as mah own." AJ said scooting Saving up to Rainbow Dash.

"Hey squirt! I'm Rainbow Dash, but you can call me Dash." Dash said extending her hoof to give Saving a hoof bump.

"Hi Dash." Saving said meekly extending his own hoof out to hoof bump her.

"What uh- what happened to your wing squirt?" Dash said looking at the stump on Saving's back where his wing would be.

"Oh uh- aye uh- d-don't uh- wan' to talk about it." Saving said placing his hoof over the stump.

"It's okay kid, I understand. I just have one question about it though if you don't mind my asking." Dash said looking Saving in the eyes.

"Well it depends on ye question." Saving said looking back at Dash.

"Was it from birth?" Dash said flat-out, no hesitation what-so-ever.

"Yes it was, aye was uh- one month early." Saving said.

"Oh- well I'm sorry…" Dash said as a small awkward silence fell between the three ponies. "Well how about this? Since you cannot fly, would you like me to take you up in my house to show you around?" Dash offered trying to lighten the mood.

"That would be awesome- but only if it's okay with mumma." Saving said looking back at AJ.

"Yeah mumma! Is it okay?" Dash said mimicking Saving Angel's accent.

"Hmm- I don't know. How do ya plan to get 'em up there?" AJ said looking up at the house unsure.

"By carrying him on my back- Duh!" Dash said as though the information was already told to AJ.

"That's what ah thought you'd say…" AJ was looking up unsure. "Yeah ah guess ya can, just be careful okay? And Saving, ah'll be at the Library when ya guys are done; meet me there, okay?" AJ said Taking Saving off of her back.

"Okay mumma!" Saving said while climbing of Dash's back.

"And also, behave- the both of ya!" AJ said pushing her face close to dash's with a death glare.

After standing like that for a few seconds dah said "What are you gonna kiss me or something?" AJ backed up a few feet. "Just go before ah change mah mind." AJ said as she started to walk towards the library tree.

_(Before anyone gets ANY ideas- NO! This will NOT- I REPEAT will __**NOT**__ be a clop fic! BAD READER! Get your mind out of the gutter!..._

_Somepony go help Derpy, she literally has her mind in the gutter…)_


End file.
